A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Mondmaedchen
Summary: Hera decides the Seven, Nico, and Reyna don't know each other well enough so she makes them watch each other's memories! Can anyone else be so cruel?
1. Jason's Memories

**This idea popped into my head and I could not let it go! Hope you like! Also, the ages are different then from in the books. I don't like Hazel being thirteen and Annabeth and Percy being seventeen and the others fifteen. So now Hazel is still thirteen but Nico is fifteen and the rest are sixteen. Sorry. That's just my opinion. Also, Reyna was in Circe's Island when she was thirteen, so I'm making her stuck with the pirates until she's fourteen, then brought to Camp Jupiter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Hera**

Hera looked down at the demigods in disapproval. Really, they didn't know each other well. She decided they would have to learn about each other the hard way.

**Demigods**

The Seven, Reyna, and Nico were sitting in the Counselors' Room on the sofa in front of the flat-screen TV, arguing over what movie to watch. Calypso had errands to run on Mount Olympus to prove that she could leave Ogygia, so that left Leo alone.

"I want to watch The Lion King!" yelled Percy. He stuck his lower lip out. "Simba is really cute."

"Oh please," scoffed Annabeth. "Let's watch a documentary about architecture. That would be enjoyable."

That resulted in a loud "NO!" from everybody and a pillow thrown at her head.

"Pocahontas," decided Piper.

"I want to watch Peter Pan!" Jason yelled, feeling overcome with joy about the thought of watching a green-clad boy soar over the building tops. Wow, he really needed to get a life.

"Aladdin," decided Leo.

"The Little Mermaid!" sighed Frank dreamily.

"Peter and the Wolf?" suggested Hazel hopefully.

"Frozen," muttered Reyna, daring everyone with her eyes to question her choice. Nico did the same after he said, "Tangled."

A flash of light made them stop their arguing, for which Jason was grateful for. He got up and looked at the table, from where the light had come from.

A DVD case was sitting on the table. It had, 'A Trip Down Memory Lane' printed on in rainbow letters, and pictures of Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason were on the cover.

"What is it, Jace?" called Piper. Jason frowned and returned to his seat with the DVD in his hand, confused.

"It's a DVD," Jason announced, holding it up for the rest to see.

"There's a note on the back," said Annabeth, pointing to the sticky note on the back of the DVD. Jason turned it over, peeled the note off, and read it out loud.

_"Dear Demigods,"_ he read. _"I have decided you do not know each other well enough and this movie will show all of your memories."_

"What if we don't want to watch it?" asked Leo.

_"If you do not watch this I will smite you,"_ continued Jason.

"That leaves that option out," muttered Piper.

_"So have fun!" _Jason concluded. _"Hera."_

"It would be Hera," growled Annabeth.

"We won't get anywhere by groaning," said Reyna with a sigh. "Let's just get it over with." She took the DVD from Jason and popped it into the DVD Player in the TV. Immediately a bunch of pictures of Jason popped up.

Annabeth still looked angry and upset, but she resigned to clenching the pillows in her fists.

Leo looked at Jason, who was frowning. _I hope it won't be _too_ bad,_ thought Leo. Then he mentally laughed. _Nothing is bad enough when Hera is involved._

The screen when black, save for the neat light blue letters that printed **Jason**. Then the memories began.

**One Year Old**

**Jason was on six-year-old Thalia's lap, gurgling happily, tiny fists curled. He smiled, but after seeing Thalia's scowl, started to cry.**

**"Shhh," crooned Thalia softly, and Jason laughed again. But then he seemed to get hungry.**

**"Mama!" he wailed. "Want Mama!"**

**"She's...not here," whispered Thalia sadly.**

**"Want Mama!" howled Jason.**

**"Trust me," Thalia said grimly to Baby Jason. "You don't."**

"This was your life?" asked Annabeth with wide eyes.

"How would I know?" protested Jason. "I can't remember this!"

Piper winced in sympathy._ Are all his memories bad, or good?_ she wondered.

**"But I want Mama!" protested Jason, light blue eyes blinking fast with tears.**

**"What do you want, brat?" snapped a new voice. The drunk figure of Beryl Grace came into view, holding a half-cooked half-eaten steak in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. **

**"N-nothing Mom," Thalia said quickly, with a trembling voice.**

**"Food!" wailed Jason.**

"Bad idea," reprimanded Annabeth.

"I was one!" cried Jason, looking sad at the memories.

Hazel wondered how it would be like to watch _her_ memories. She hoped she'd be last.

**"I'll give you food!" snarled Beryl Grace, and threw the half-cooked steak at them. Thalia caught it, and Jason grabbed it, tearing into it like it was the only thing he'd eaten in days. **

**"W-we're leaving, M-mom," said Thalia, standing up with Jason in her arms, backing away, as Beryl Grace threw the bottle after them. Thalia turned around and ran.**

**Beryl stared after them, hurling another bottle after them, not caring as it hit the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces. Her light blue eyes were filled with madness, and her blonde hair was disheveled, as if she hadn't washed in days.**

Frank hadn't known that Jason's mom was like that, and apparently Jason hadn't either. Frank watched as Jason's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

"We understand," said Reyna.

"It's hard," murmured Nico.

"This was my _mom?"_ said Jason, utterly shocked. Frank felt for him.

**Two Years Old**

**"No! Jason!" A seven-year-old Thalia rushed forward as a slightly older Jason started to gnaw on a black stapler. **

Everyone laughed.

**"Aagh!" Jason yelped as the stapler stapled the top of his lip. Thalia scooped him up and carefully pried the staple out of his face.**

Jason touched the scar on his upper lip.

**Jason started crying as crimson beads rolled into his mouth. "It...hurts!" he wailed, beads of blood on his lips. **

**"I know," said Thalia. "But it'll get better. Promise."**

**She rushed away, and came back with a First Aid kit as Jason kept blubbering, his salty tears mixing in with his crimson blood. Thalia disinfected the deep cut and put a smiley face bandage on it.**

**"What in the world is going on?" demanded a slurred voice from outside the room. Beryl Grace.**

"Her again!" growled Annabeth, feeling angry towards the woman who had destroyed Thalia's life.

"How dare she call herself a mother!" hissed Reyna angrily.

Jason smiled sadly at Thalia patching up his hurt lip. "I hate you, _Mother."_

**"Jason's lip got stapled," replied Thalia. "I fixed him."**

**"My poor baby," Beryl simpered, her face turning from disgust to sympathy. "We're going to have a picnic. Let's go!"**

The demigods stared at each other in horror.

"This is where it happened," whispered Leo, the only one who knew the story besides Jason.

"My hate for that woman increases," said Nico.

**At the picnic, Beryl Grace took Jason's hand. **

**"Where are you going?" asked Thalia.**

**"Me and Jason are going for a walk," replied Beryl sweetly.**

**"Fine," said Thalia, suspicion clouding her electric blue eyes. "But be back in five."**

**"Okay honey," simpered Beryl.**

"And now," muttered Leo.

Jason looked scared and sad.

**A woman with a goatskin around her and a bright radiant aura surrounding her smiled at Beryl behind the Wolf House. **

"Hera," snarled Annabeth.

"Actually," said Jason sounding shocked. "It's Juno."

"Whatever."

**"Thank you Beryl Grace," said Juno as she lifted Jason into her arms.**

**"My pleasure," responded Beryl and went back to Thalia.**

**Juno waited until Thalia started screaming. Jason wailed as Thalia's screams turned into howls that ended in sobs.**

**"You have gotten what you have deserved, child of Zeus," murmured Juno. She looked down at Jason. "And you are mine, child of Jupiter."**

**And then there was a flash of light and they were gone.**

"That's a pretty intense memory," whistled Leo.

"I don't think I like that memory," said Jason, frowning.

"Nobody would," said Piper, leaning over to touch his arm.

**Three Years Old**

**The Wolves were milling around a three-year-old Jason, whose cheeks were gaunt but his arms were already lean and muscled.**

**The lead wolf, Lupa, was leading Jason to the tunnel of San Francisco, where Camp Jupiter was.**

**Jason ran across, laughing with happiness as two guards picked him up and brought him inside after bowing to Lupa.**

**Inside the Camp, he was introduced to Praetor Brooke, and was claimed by Zeus.**

"Jason was three," mused Annabeth. "So Lupa takes care of all kids very young and leads them to Camp Jupiter, but only after they've proved themselves worthy of being in her pack."

"Yes," answered Jason, with a smile on his face. "That's a good memory."

"That was a short memory," corrected Piper.

Leo wondered whether Jason had really ever felt emotional pain.

**Four Years Old**

**Jason was playing with a blonde scarecrow kid.**

**"I want your teddy bear!" he announced.**

**"I'm the augur," hissed the scarecrow kid. ****_"I_**** get to kill it!"**

"That's Octavian," said Reyna, stifling a laugh.

"He looks like an idiot!" smirked Nico.

**"But Octavian-" Jason was cut off.**

**"No buts!" ordered Octavian. "I get to kill the teddy!"**

**"Jason?" a voice made Jason look up.**

**"Yeah Bibi?" he asked innocently.**

**"It's time for you to get your first stripe so you can be a Centurion in the Youth Legion," said Bibi, looking bored.**

**"YAY!" screamed Jason and ran outside, leaving Octavian to cut up his teddy bears.**

**When Jason returned, he was proudly wearing his first stripe.**

"Does it hurt?" asked Annabeth curiously.

"It burns when you first get it," replied Jason.

"And stings for a while afterwards," said Hazel.

"And when you touch it pain shoots up your arm," said Percy.

"But other than that, it doesn't hurt, no," said Frank.

"It wouldn't burn me," said Leo.

"True," agreed Reyna.

**Five Years Old**

**"Some son of Jupiter you are," sneered Centurion Dalta.**

**"So pitifully weak!" laughed Centurion Dennis.**

**"I'm not, Centurions Dalta and Dennis!" said Jason boldly. "How else would I have gotten here if I was weak? You know Lupa doesn't appreciate weakness."**

"Smart comeback," said Nico.

"Yeah," added Piper. "And to think you were only five."

**"You are still weaker than most," said Centurion Dalta.**

"Really?" snorted Leo. "Her name is DALTA?"

**"You will be killed in the next ba-" Centurion Dennis' words were cut off by a bolt of lightning frying them into ashes.**

**"Thanks dad!" Jason chirped happily, skipping away.**

The demigods looked at Jason.

"Really?" asked Nico. "You just thanked your dad for _killing_ two people?"

"I was five!" protested Jason, his arms flailing around wildly.

**Six Years Old**

**Jason's forehead was creased in concentration as Praetor Brooke burned his third stripe onto his skin.**

**"Did it hurt?" she asked.**

**"A little bit," responded Jason cheerfully. "But it was worth it."**

"You were a cheerful kid," remarked Annabeth.

**"We have a new recruit," a centurion called.**

**"Who?" asked Praetor Brooke.**

**"A six-year-old son of Bacchus named Dakota," answered the Centurion.**

**"Could you show him around, Jason?" Praetor Brooke asked Jason.**

**"Sure, Praetor Brooke!" responded Jason and he skipped over to Dakota, linking his arm in Dakota's and leading him around Camp.**

"You were a nice helpful kid," said Annabeth. "Where did Hera go wrong?"

"Shut up," responded Jason irritably.

**Seven Years Old**

**Jason was sword-fighting a centurion.**

**"Good job!" praised the centurion when Jason's sword clattered to the arena floor. "Now all we gotta do is find you a suitable weapon."**

"Is this where you got your sword?" asked Hazel.

"Probably," said Jason, eyes glued to the screen.

**The centurion led Jason into the Armory. "Here you can find a bunch of weapons."**

**"Thanks Centurion Amore!" exclaimed Jason.**

**"No problem!" smiled Centurion Amore. She gave Jason a sword. "Try this one out."**

"Is this your sword?" asked Frank.

"No," said Jason. "It was too heavy."

**"Too...heavy..." Jason grunted, heaving the sword back into the armory.**

**"A slingshot?"**

**"I have terrible aim."**

"You really have terrible aim?" teased Leo.

"Shut up, it's nothing!" Jason defended himself.

"We'll see..."

**"This sword?"**

**Jason tested it out. It was balanced and light in his hand, and he liked the feel. "It's perfect!"**

**Centurion Amore smiled. "Good. Let's go and practice some more!"**

**"'Kay!"**

"You were cute when you were younger," commented Annabeth.

"What about me?" complained Percy.

"You're cute right now," said Annabeth.

Jason rolled his eyes.

**Eight Years Old**

**"Keep going!" huffed Jason to Dakota. "Gotta...make it...to...Camp..."**

**They burst into Camp Jupiter, panting.**

"What was so urgent?" asked Hazel.

"You'll see," answered Jason, grimacing.

**"Monsters attacking!" yelled Dakota.**

**"Praetor Blake!" yelled Jason. **

**"Legion, to arms!" cried Praetor Blake, and the Legion marched up to protect Camp Jupiter as the monsters attacked.**

**Jason fought as the monsters came near him. He was soon covered in monster dust. Then a harpy clawed his leg. He let out a yell and stabbed the harpy, turning it into harpy dust.**

**Soon the monsters were all gone, but someone lay bleeding in the battlefield. A brown-haired girl, whose green eyes were half closed. Jason dropped his sword and raced over to his best friend.**

**"Nina!"**

**Her eyes fluttered open and she breathed out, "Good...bye. I love you as...a fri...friend." And her eyes shut for the last time.**

Jason's eyes were leaking as he remembered Nina, and the way she could cheer him up.

"I got over her quickly," he said. "But I still miss her."

_I will _never_ get over my mom,_ thought Leo bitterly, wiping his eyes since seeing Nina die made him remember the wonderful Esperanza Valdez. The other demigods just stared at Jason with sadness.

**Nine Years Old**

**Jason kicked a rock. He still felt sad about Nina, but not so sad.**

**"Do you want to watch Tristan McLean's new movie?" asked Dakota. "I hear his daughter's in it."**

"You were in a movie?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Just one," Piper answered honestly.

"That's one more than I've been in," Percy whistled.

**"Sure," muttered Jason. He followed Dakota into New Rome's movie theater, and sat down, watching Tristan and his daughter act out various parts. Tristan's daughter was ****_hot._**** Not that Jason would ever get a chance with her.**

"Yet you did," smirked Piper.

**After the movie, Dakota challenged Jason to a sword-fight. Jason won.**

**"Aww man!" Dakota complained. He glared at Jason. "I'll beat you one day!"**

**"Yeah right," smirked Jason.**

**"I will!"**

**"You'll beat me when I get a date with Tristan McLean's daughter," laughed Jason and walked away.**

"He beat me when I told him I was dating you," mumbled Jason, looking at his shoes. The others laughed uproariously.

**Ten Years Old**

**"Why don't you just tell Gwen you like her?" asked Jason, turning to Dakota.**

**"I dunno, man. I'm scared," shrugged Dakota. "I don't know if she feels the same."**

"Oh she feels the same," laughed Piper.

**"Come on!" said Jason. "When will you ask her out?"**

**"We're too young!" objected Dakota. "Not to mention the fact that she's TWELVE and we're TEN!"**

"Too true," muttered Annabeth and Hazel as one.

**Jason slapped Dakota's back. "I think you're chicken!"**

**"I'd rather be chicken then turkey roadkill," said Dakota.**

"This was probably when Dakota ha some sanity left," said Frank as Jason nodded.

**"Suit yourself," said Jason, walking away.**

**"You gonna leave me here all by myself?" complained Dakota.**

**"YEP!"**

**"DUDE!"**

The demigods erupted in laughter. Jason smiled. Those were good memories.

**Eleven Years Old**

**Jason shivered. These cold feelings were coming down his spine, making him feel like something was wrong.**

**"JASON!" Dakota ran towards him. "Gwen's missing!"**

**"****_What!?"_**

**"Gwen's missing!" Dakota repeated.**

**"I know that!" Jason's horrible feeling increased. "Search New Rome. I'll search Camp Jupiter."**

**After an hour of searching, Gwen wasn't to be found.**

**"I can't find her Jason!" Dakota wailed. "Gwen's missing!"**

**"No I'm not," said Gwen in front of them.**

The demigods laughed, and Jason smiled again.

**"Oh." Dakota looked embarrassed. But Jason's cold feeling didn't loosen.**

"That's probably the beginning of when Kronos started rising," said Annabeth.

**Twelve Years Old**

_**"'Percy Jackson and Sally Jackson are missing. Gabe Ugliano, Sally Jackson's husband, has said that Percy...'"**_

**Jason turned to Dakota in despair. "Jupiter and Neptune are fighting!"**

"You had _me_ in your memory?" Percy asked Jason.

"We got the newspaper," Jason shrugged sheepishly.

**"I know, I know," said Dakota. "But listen to this other article. **_**'Boy jumps off St. Lois Arch after causing demolition and destruction.'**_** Dude! That could be Neptune!"**

**"We need to find out why Jupiter and Neptune are fighting," said Jason, not really listening. "And we have to stop Pluto from joining the fight."**

**"I'm not going on another quest, no way," said Dakota, lip trembling. Jason understood. Dakota's best friend, Ajax, had been killed on a Quest.**

**"Understood," said Jason. "But-"**

"You would have run into us!" objected Annabeth.

**"Dinner is ready," interrupted Dakota, hurrying towards the Dining Hall.**

**Jason followed, all thoughts about a Quest washed from his mind.**

"We already went on that Quest, thank you," snorted Percy.

**Thirteen Years Old**

**"All these monsters are attacking us," said Jason, sitting in a clearing with Praetor Terry and the Legion. "I wonder why."**

**"We'll find out," said Dakota. "Look! A man is climbing up to us!"**

**Sure enough, a man was there, but he had a powerful aura. "I am Mars Ultor," he said. "And I bet you've been wondering why the attacks have been so frequent."**

"I'm guessing this is where he tells you about Kronos," said Percy. Jason nodded.

**"Yes," said Praetor Terry.**

**"Saturn is rising," said Mars bluntly. "You will attack Mount Othrys when the time is right."**

**"How do we know?" asked Praetor Terry. **

**"You will attack Mount Othrys in three years, when Saturn rises completely," growled Mars, and disappeared.**

**"That was convenient," shrugged Dakota.**

"Mars is always blunt," said Jason.

**Fourteen Years Old**

**It was late winter when they brought in the half wild girl. They said her name was Reyna and she was a daughter of Bellona.**

Reyna's eyes widened as she was mentioned.

**Jason went forward to meet her and said hello, and she attacked him, hands around his throat before they pried her off. Jason caught the look in her eye-wild, unrestrained, powerful, and terrified.**

"You tried to _strangle_ him?" asked Hazel in disbelief.

"Yes," Reyna admitted sheepishly. "I had lived all my life with evil people, so I didn't think that anyone could be nice."

**Later that day, he managed to get near her and she seemed suspicious of him. But she relaxed after a while and Jason showed her around Camp Jupiter.**

**"My name is Jason," he said.**

**"Reyna," she growled, voice cracked and husky with disuse, as if she hadn't spoken in ages.**

"Had you?" asked Frank.

"No," answered Reyna.

**Jason and Reyna became fast friends, and soon they did everything together.**

**Dakota joined the duo and it became a trio.**

Reyna's eyes misted over. "I was only open to them," she murmured. "But then Jason became my only friend after we drifted away from Dakota, who went to Bobby."

**Fifteen Years Old**

**For some reason, monsters kept invading Camp Jupiter. Jason had heard tales of the Labyrinth, and one day, when he pressed his ear against the ground, he heard a muffled sneeze, followed by, "Allergic to goats." A nervous bleat followed that, and there was a sharp cry of "Annabeth!" and an exasperated yell of "Percy!"**

"That was Grover, Tyson, Annabeth and me," said Percy in amazement.

**Jason and Reyna rounded up the Legion when the monsters attacked, and everyone was fighting. Dust kicked up everywhere and blood was in the air.**

**"Jason..." Reyna breathed. Jason turned around, and his heart caught in his throat. Centurion Bibi was bleeding to death on the crimson ground, and nobody was helping.**

Hazel gasped.

**Jason knelt down beside her, with Reyna, and Bibi smiled. "Nobody can help me," she rasped. "Good bye." And she breathed her last.**

**Jason and Reyna cried, and went back into battle, ready to avenge Bibi and so many others.**

Jason's eyes were tearing up, and the others were shocked that Hera had chosen to show _this_ memory.

**Sixteen Years Old**

**"Praetor Reyna! Praetor Jason!" Jason and Reyna were now praetors, after Jason defeated Krios and Reyna's strategies killed Kronos' army.**

**"You can put me down now!" yelled Jason, laughing. The bushes to the tunnel rustled. Jason froze.**

Hazel gasped, knowing what was happening next.

**Reyna got off her perch and walked forward slowly, Jason following her.**

**The Legion put up arms again.**

**"What do you think it is?" breathed Reyna.**

**"A monster?" whispered Jason.**

"Not a monster..." muttered Nico.

"It's..." Hazel trailed off.

**The bushes rustled again, and Jason cursed himself for not putting up guards for the tunnels.**

**The bushes rustled one more time and a girl burst through, followed by Nico di Angelo, the ambassador of Pluto. The girl looked about thirteen. She turned and stared straight at Jason.**

**Her skin was dark brown, and her hair was an even darker brown, but very curly. Her eyes were golden, and they seemed to stare into his very soul.**

**"Who are you?" he managed.**

**"My sister," growled Nico with a slight edge to his voice.**

**"I am Hazel," the girl said, voice strong and loud. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."**

The demigods stared at Hazel.

"Okay!" said Hazel with fake cheerfulness. "Who's next?"

**A/N**

**Did you like this?**


	2. Annabeth's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Thank you all who followed or favorite or reviewed! Twenty reviews! I thought I might get one or two, but twenty reviews? Totally unexpected. Still, thank you so much!**

**solangelolover: You are right, that's why I revised the first chapter!**

**missmissinyou: Thank you for your support!**

**i awesome: You are making me feel really loved in a non-sarcastic way!**

**bluelove22: I'm sorry but Annabeth is next. I'm still thankful for your amazing feedback!**

**The Blue Warrior: I most definitely will update and do more chapters. I have sworn and oath on the River Styx not to abandon or discontinue any of my fics, only put them on hiatus for a while.**

**LeoFlamin'Valdez: You didn't sound mean or like a flamer. You gave me constructive criticism and made me revise the chapter! Thank you!**

**Sup: Don't worry, I'm updating as soon as I can.**

**Anonymous: I WILL update, promise!**

**percabethbooklion: Thank you for the feedback!**

**Guest: Also wonderful feedback!**

**Maria: I put an explanation in the revised chapter. And thank you for giving me a compliment sandwich!**

**MaryLeboneFirst: As I told bluelove22, Annabeth is next. Reyna is one of the last.**

**Chrystal: Thank you for the feedback, and for defending me. I appreciate it.**

**Guest No 1: Leo is last, and thank you for the nice review!**

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001: Thank you, PM buddy!**

**Guest No 2: I'm not exactly sure when Frank is, but after Hazel, definitely. And Annabeth is next!**

**And I saved the best for last;**

**Sad: ****If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you still read it even if you don't like it, you secretly like it. ****Thank you for your _wonderful_ flame. It was _greatly_ appreciated. If you have to flame, can you at least flame in good grammar and spelling!? I mean, seriously! I couldn't understand _half_ the flame. I understand that was a flame, by the 'Hate it its awful more reyna I didn't like it' but does anyone understand the 'and piper is terrible and jenna is best really disappointed'? Go to a Grammar and Spelling Class, then come back and flame when you have an A+. **

* * *

**Demigods**

"Okay!" said Hazel with obviously fake cheeriness in her voice. "Who's next?"

_Indeed,_ thought Annabeth. _Who's next?_

The screen went black again, with the silver words **Annabeth** scribbled on in cursive.

Annabeth felt dread rise up in her throat, and horrible anger against Hera in her mind. She rose up with her ivory knife, only one intent in her mind; to destroy the flat screen TV.

Frank was shocked when Annabeth flew at the TV, screaming curses in Greek and English, stabbing and punching it continually. Percy had to drag her off, when Hera's voice boomed through the room.

_"Stop attacking the TV! I have put a charm on so that it is indestructible. Also, I will smite you if you leave!"_ Hera roared.

"Then stop hurting my friend!" demanded Leo. "You-you _fury!_ You messed with _my_ life now you're hurting Annabeth!"

_"I don't care about the pig-headed daughter of Athena!"_ bellowed Hera. _"You _will_ watch!"_

Annabeth sat back down, still muttering curses under her breath. She looked at the sky. "HERA YOU ARE DESTROYING US!"

Hera's godly voice spoke back, _"__I do not care! Now WATCH!"_

Annabeth glared at the TV. Percy, noticing her look, took her knife away.

**One Year Old**

**Annabeth was in a cradle, with a man who looked very much like her rocking her back and forth. The man sighed as he rocked her. "I really wish I didn't love you so much," he muttered. "Because you were really unexpected."**

**Annabeth opened her mouth and said, "Love you Daddy."**

"You could talk at that age?" asked Percy, looking amazed.

"Daughter of Athena here," responded Annabeth with a ticked off voice. She seemed to be looking for her knife.

**"I love you too, Annie," said Mr. Chase with a smile. "That's why I married your new mother." He looked up as a voice called out.**

**"Can I come in, Freddie?"**

**"Yes, love, come in!" said Mr. Chase.**

"I know Mrs. Chase!" exclaimed Percy. "She's nice."

"How does she look?" asked Hazel curiously.

"She's Asian and...and..." Percy trailed off. "Well, you'll see."

**A pretty Asian woman with red highlights in her black hair walked in. "She's so cute," she cooed. "Who did you say her mother was, again?"**

**"Abi-" Mr. Chase started.**

**"Athena," gurgled little Annabeth.**

"You told her?" asked Frank with surprise.

"I was one, I didn't really have a mind," said Annabeth.

"But you could_ talk,"_ objected Jason.

"So could I," shrugged Leo.

The demigods stared at him in surprise.

"What?" defended Leo. "I had a smart mom and an even smarter dad. Of course I could talk!"

**"Athena, named after the goddess?" hummed Mrs. Chase, reaching down to touch little Annabeth.**

**"Actually," Mr. Chase started awkwardly. "Athena the actual goddess."**

**Mrs. Chase froze. "A-annabeth is half human and half _god!?"_**

**"Yes, my dear," coughed Mr. Chase.**

**Mrs. Chase looked up, screamed, then fainted.**

"She deserves that!" said Annabeth with glee.

"Poor woman," said Piper in sympathy.

"Agreed," sighed Percy, rolling his eyes.

**Two Years Old**

**Annabeth was grabbing Mrs. Chase's hair. Mrs. Chase was smiling with an exasperated expression on her face, but Annabeth looked content. **

**"We'll be at Francie's wedding in a couple hours," said Mrs. Chase with a smile. "You'll look so _cute_ in your flower girl dress!"**

"You were a flower girl?" asked Jason, not really believing that Annabeth would be a flower girl.

"And hated it," growled Annabeth, grabbing the couch pillow with her hands.

**2 Hours Later**

**Annabeth had her pale golden hair pinned back in a small, tight bun. A white lily was tucked behind her ear, and the green ribbon that held her hair in the bun had a white lily on it. She was wearing a long white dress with a green ribbon around the waist, and green shoes.**

"I look disgusting," muttered Annabeth, hate dripping from her voice.

"Personally," said Piper. "I think you look cute."

Reyna tilted her head. "Not seeing the cuteness..."

"She looks disgusting," said Nico, feeling disgusted at the look of the dress.

"I'm talking about her two year old self," said Piper. "The dress is _awful._"

**Annabeth's silver eyes looked annoyed and angry as she grabbed the skirt of her dress.**

**"Hon," said Mr. Chase. "I don't think she likes the dress much."**

**"Nonsense!" said Mrs. Chase brightly. "She looks adorable."**

"I look like something a horse pooped," said Annabeth.

"That's offensive to horses!" said Percy.

"I can say it, you can't," said Annabeth, reaching for her (missing) knife. "Hey, where's my knife!?"

Percy hid behind the couch. "Uh-oh!"

"PERCY!"

**1 Hour Later**

**Annabeth was sprinkling flower petals across the ground, a disgruntled expression on her face. Mrs. Chase looked encouraging, urging Annabeth to keep going, when a maniacal roar stopped Annabeth in her tracks.**

**The guests looked uneasy, and the groom looked scared.**

**There was a ripple of black shadows, and a huge black dog jumped at Annabeth. Annabeth cried out.**

"Now I remember this clearly!" exclaimed Annabeth. "I was attacked by my first monster."

"Were you hurt?" asked Percy, concerned.

"No," answered Annabeth. "My dad killed it."

"How?"

"You'll see."

**"Annie!" Mr. Chase's voice sounded shrill and panicked.**

**"Bethy!" Mrs. Chase sounded scared and worried.**

"She called you Bethy?" asked Piper, amazement written on her face.

"Uh-huh," said Annabeth. "Not my preferred nick-name."

"Good to know Annie," said Leo.

"Don't call me that!"

**Annabeth screamed, throwing her flower basket into the hellhound's eyes. **

**"That wolf is attacking the little girl!" someone said in the crowd.**

**Mr. Chase took a hammer and smashed the hellhound's head with it. The hellhound vaporized.**

"Go hammers!" cheered Leo.

"Shut up," scowled Nico with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"You know you love me!" joked Leo, jabbing his best friend with his elbow.

Reyna smiled. She thought back to when she, Leo, and Nico had become best friends. Nico had seen through Reyna's facade of coldness and ice, Reyna had seen through Leo's facade of humor and jokes, and Leo had seen through Nico's facade of strength and darkness. Really, they were all alike.

**"Dad!" sobbed tiny Annabeth as Mr. Chase scooped her up and carried her to the car, Mrs. Chase following.**

**"Shh, it's okay, they can't get you when you're with me," soothed Mr. Chase.**

**"Is she okay?" asked Mrs. Chase, voice shaky.**

**"She'll be fine," said Mr. Chase. "Just...no more weddings."**

**"No more weddings," echoed Mrs. Chase. "Agreed."**

"Mrs. Chase seems nice," said Frank. "I can't see why you don't like her."

"You'll see," said Annabeth darkly.

Leo wondered if what Mrs. Chase had done to her was as bad as what Ther...no, he couldn't think about that. Anything else, anything else.

**Three Years Old**

**"Daaaad!" Annabeth was tugging Mr. Chase's jacket sleeve.**

**"What, sweetie?"**

**"D****on't like dress!" Annabeth whined. She was wearing a truly horrifying poofy pink dress with a pink bow at the back. She was wearing a pink tiara and pink sandals.**

**"Don't be silly," said Mrs. Chase. "You look adorbs!"**

"Seriously?" said Leo, snickering inwardly. "Teen talk?"

"I did not look 'adorbs'," snarled Annabeth. "I looked like someone who escaped from Fashion Jail!"

**Annabeth sighed and sat back down on the grass.**

**The family was eating a picnic in Central Park of New York, on a red and white checkered picnic blanket. (They were on vacation.) Annabeth had grabbed a sandwich and was sitting under a tree, chewing slowly.**

**A black-haired boy with sea green eyes was laughing with his mother on the far side of the park. On the other side, an African American girl and an olive-skinned girl were rough-housing. Annabeth heard the men next to them say, "This was worth coming all the way from Chicago."**

"You had me in your memories too?" asked Percy, amazed.

"And Ria River and Mistle Mist Moongazer as well, by the looks of it," said Piper, frowning. "Why would my sisters be in Central Park?"

"Probably on vacation," said Annabeth, glowering at the screen.

**"Annie!" Mr. Chase called. "Come eat with us!"**

**Annabeth sighed and waddled back over to the Chase Family. "Don't wanna," she mumbled under her breath.**

"Why didn't you want to go?" asked Hazel.

Annabeth opened her mouth, but Leo beat her to eat. "She didn't like Mrs. Chase."

Annabeth nodded.

"Oh," said Hazel.

**Mrs. Chase looked a little scared as Annabeth came towards her. **

**"Are you sure?" she muttered to Mr. Chase. "I mean, the _hellhound_ came because of her."**

**Mr. Chase looked at her for a long moment. "She's my daughter," he finally replied stonily.**

"Go dad!" said Annabeth. "You tell her!"

"Now I get why you don't like her," said Frank, feeling dislike for the woman curl in his stomach.

"Go to Tartarus!" yelled Annabeth to the screen, then winced. "Never mind. That's too horrible even for _you."_

**Four Years Old**

**Annabeth was sitting on Mr. Chase's lap.**

**"Why can't I sit on her?" she asked, lip curling down in a frown.**

**"Because she has a baby in her tummy and you might damage it," said Mr. Chase. "So don't sit on her."**

"This was back when I actually liked her," remembered Annabeth.

"She was mean in that earlier memory," agreed Percy.

**Annabeth sighed. She dusted off her mint green leggings with the white polka-dots and toddled over to Mrs. Chase, straightening her white blouse and opened the mint green flower with the white polka-dots on the blouse, and tightened her mint green headband.**

**"Hello, dear," greeted Mrs. Chase, rubbing her very round stomach. She was wearing black leggings with a long, flowy white shirt and a red jacket. **

**"Daddy says I can't sit on you," said Annabeth sadly. "And my birthday is in a week."**

**"Well," sighed Mrs. Chase. "You can sit on me as and early birthday present, just now."**

"She was nice," said Annabeth, looking impressed.

"Maybe you should give her a chance," suggested Percy.

"Suuure," said Annabeth slowly. "I mean, we _are_ living with our parents for the last two years of high school, and _then_ getting an apartment together in New Rome...Leo, can I have a notebook and a pencil?"

"Sure," said Leo, giving Annabeth the things she wanted. She started writing stuff down immediately.

**"Yay!" squealed little Annabeth and she sat on Mrs. Chase. Suddenly Mrs. Chase groaned in pain. "Are you okay?" asked Annabeth, looking concerned. "Did Annie hurt you?"**

**"No, Bethy," puffed Mrs. Chase, groaning. "I think I'm in labour...go get your faaaAAAAGH!"**

**By then, Mr. Chase had already been alerted. He saw Annabeth sitting on Mrs. Chase, and said, "I told you that you couldn't sit on her!"**

**"No, Freddie," groaned Mrs. Chase. "I let her. Bethy, please get oaAAAGH!"**

**Annabeth got the message and got off.**

"I like her," commented Jason.

"She's not as nice as _my_ mom," muttered Leo as the pang of loss hit him again.

"Of course not," said Percy absently.

**Mr. Chase helped Mrs. Chase into the car, Annabeth following. She stepped into the car, and the three rushed to the hospital.**

**In the hospital, Annabeth and Mr. Chase waited as Mrs. Chase released blood-curdling screams.**

The demigods winced.

"That'll be you, one day," Leo teased Piper.

"Shut up!" yelled Piper, cheeks a bright pink.

**After the screams stopped, Mr. Chase went in, then came out, holding two bundles. Tears were making their way down his face. "Annie," he said, voice cracked with emotion. "Meet your new brothers."**

"Awwww," Piper cooed, feeling pleasure burst up from the cuteness.

"Your Aphrodite side is showing," snorted Leo.

"Shut up," growled Piper, feeling the outline of a blush adorn her face.

**Five Years Old**

**"Daddy?" Annabeth looked up at him, wide-eyed. **

**"Yes, sweetheart?" Mr. Chase looked down at her fondly.**

**"Who was my mother?"**

"You didn't know Athena was your mother, after you told Mrs. Chase when you were one?" asked Nico, feeling curious, though he hid it with his normal scowl.

"I was one," replied Annabeth. "I'd forgotten by the time I was two, and my dad never talked about it."

**"She was strong, and beautiful," said Mr. Chase, eyes gazing into the distance. "She had long, dark brown hair, and your startling gray eyes." He smiled and tapped Annabeth's nose. "Her name was Athen...Athalie. She was a natural warrior, and was wise beyond even me. She was crafty and very strategic and a wonderful weaver."**

**"Did she love me?" asked Annabeth, her silver eyes worried.**

**"She loved you very, very much," said Mr. Chase, smiling sadly.**

**"Then why did she leave?" asked Annabeth.**

"Because she's a Greek goddess who is immortal," muttered Annabeth.

**"Because she had to," said Mr. Chase. "But leaving you hurt her very much. But it was the safest thing to do."**

**Annabeth gazed up at him solemnly, then smiled. "Thank you for telling me about Mom."**

**"You're welcome, sweetheart," said Mr. Chase, a smile on his face as he watched Annabeth run over to Mrs. Chase.**

"You were cute when you were asking your dad these things," said Piper.

"That's a good memory," smiled Annabeth. "Dad tried to tell me all he could about Mom without revealing that she was a goddess."

"Your dad seems nice," remarked Nico, wondering if Hades could ever act that way.

"Sometimes," muttered Annabeth.

**Six Years Old**

**Annabeth had her pale golden hair in a ponytail. She was proudly strutting around in a rainbow t-shirt and white pants. Her black flip-flops were somewhere on the grass.**

**"Annie!" Mrs. Chase called.**

**"Yeah?" Annabeth answered.**

**"Bobby wants to play. You think you can entertain him?" asked Mrs. Chase.**

**"Of course I can entertain Bobby!" exclaimed Annabeth.**

"Don't you call him Bobby Beehive?" Percy was confused.

"This is the story _why_ I call him Bobby Beehive," answered Annabeth, smirking.

"...oh," said Percy.

**"Okay, Bethy," said Mrs. Chase. "I'll be back in half an hour. Don't get into any trouble!"**

**"I won't!" promised Annabeth.**

"You did," smirked Leo.

"Of course I did!" said Annabeth.

**Mrs. Chase left, and Annabeth went over to Bobby's stroller.**

**"Where do you wanna go?" she asked him.**

**"Trees," gurgled Bobby, and Annabeth pushed him towards the trees. **

**"Now what?"**

**"Beehive!" Bobby pointed up. Annabeth looked, and in one tree there was a beehive. Annabeth felt slightly panicked.**

**"No," she said. "I'm _not_ getting you a beehive."**

**"Beehive!" Bobby started to cry. "Want beehive!"**

**Annabeth sighed and she started to climb up the tree.**

"Did you get stung?" asked Frank.

"No," replied Annabeth.

"How?" asked Hazel, amazed.

Leo thought of all the ways she could have done it, and smirked.

**Annabeth grabbed a branch and broke it off the tree. She then inched closer to the beehive, and poked it. With a CRACK the beehive fell to the ground. A low wail came from down on the ground, and Annabeth hurriedly shimmied down the tree and to Bobby's side. **

**"Oh Bobby," she sighed. Bobby had been stung twice on the cheek by the bees, and was crying. "You brought this upon yourself, Bobby Beehive."**

"Now _that_ was a cute memory," said Reyna as the others laughed (with the exception of Nico who just smirked).

**Seven Years Old**

**Annabeth was in her bed. She looked incredibly scared.**

Annabeth gasped. She realized what was about to happen.

**The shadows swelled around her. Then they came. The spiders. They crawled out of her closet, and Annabeth screamed. **

**"Dad!" she screamed. "Dad! Dad!"**

**Mrs. Chase came instead of Mr. Chase. The spiders retreated as soon as she went into the room.**

Annabeth bit her lip. Percy put his hand on her arm.

**"The spiders!" Annabeth sobbed. "They're attacking me!"**

**"Bethy," said Mrs. Chase gently. "It's your imagination. Please stop, you're scaring your little brothers."**

**"They're not my brothers!" said Annabeth.**

**Mrs. Chase's eyes hardened. "Go to sleep now, Annabeth. No more screaming."**

**She left, and the spiders returned.**

**Annabeth woke up with bites and cobwebs covering her entire face. The bites faded, and she showed Mrs. Chase, who thought it was a trick.**

**"No more talk of spiders, Annabeth," she said. "You're a big girl now."**

**The next night it happened again.**

Annabeth's breath caught in her throat.

**Annabeth wasn't allowed to call her dad. **

**The third night, she slipped a pack over her shoulder and grabbed a hammer. She opened the window, and quick as a fox, slipped out. Annabeth had run away. **

Annabeth bit her lip and tried not to cry.

The scene on the TV changed.

**Annabeth was now hiding under a sheet of tin. Something was lifting up the tin. Annabeth flew at the person, who caught her hammer and sent it skidding across the pavement.**

**Thalia was holding up her shield, Aegis. The guy who was holding Annabeth had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He shouted, "Whoa!"**

**"No more monsters!" screamed Annabeth, kicking the guy. "Go away!"**

"Luke," breathed Annabeth.

"It's okay." Percy put a comforting arm around her, and Leo and Hazel joined the hug.

**"It's okay!" the blonde guy tried to hold her, but Annabeth was struggling hard. ****"Thalia! Put your shield away! You're scaring her!"**

**Thalia tapped the shield and it turned back into her charm bracelet. "Hey little girl," she said. "It's all right. We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."**

**"Monsters!" Annabeth wailed, looking terrified.**

**"No," the guy-Luke-promised. "But we know about monsters. We fight them too."**

"This was Saturn?" asked Frank.

"Yes," snapped Annabeth, glaring at him. "And he was a good guy!"

**"You're like me?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. **

**"Yeah," Luke promised. "We're..." he hesitated. "Well, it's hard to explain, but we're monster fighters. Where's your family?"**

**Annabeth looked angry. "My family hates me. They don't want me. I ran away."**

**"What's your name, kiddo?" asked Thalia.**

**"Annabeth."**

**Luke smiled. "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth. You're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."**

**"You could?" asked Annabeth, eyes wide.**

**"Yeah," said Luke, and gave Annabeth a Celestial Bronze knife. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is Celestial Bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer."**

**Annabeth took the dagger.**

Annabeth sobbed as she remembered she had lost it in Tartarus.

The scene changed again-this time to Half-Blood Hill.

"Oh no," spat Annabeth. "She can't make us watch this, she CAN'T!" She grabbed her knife from Percy and started attacking the TV. Frank and Percy had to pull her away, and she broke down in sobs.

**Thalia stood alone on Half-Blood Hill. She was calling on lightning to obey her.**

With shock, Jason realized there was no pine tree.

**Annabeth and Luke reached the border with Grover at their heels. Thalia was left behind.**

**A hellhound attacked her quickly, and Thalia fell. Blood pumped from a wound in her chest, and a tear traced down her cheek. "Goodbye..." **

**Annabeth wept.**

**Then lightning flashed from the skies, straight on to Thalia. Thalia's body rose, until it turned into a trunk, and branches spread out wide. Thalia had become Thalia's Pine.**

Annabeth sobbed again, into Percy's shoulder.

**Eight Years Old**

**"I-I miss her so much!" Annabeth was crying into Luke's shoulder.**

**"I do too, Annie, I do too," murmured Luke.**

Annabeth cried even harder.

**Nine Years Old**

**"Be safe," Annabeth called.**

**"I will," said Luke, going on his quest.**

**"Love you..." Annabeth whispered under her breath.**

"He was never the same," Annabeth murmured.

**Ten Years Old**

**Annabeth was bitterly attacking the training dummies in the arena.**

**"That-stupid-guy-should have-ugh!"**

**She threw her knife down and stomped into the Infirmary, where apparently Luke was lying. Luke smiled as she came closer. "Hey Ann-"**

**SLAP! Her hand left a bright red mark on Luke's cheek. He looked lost for words.**

**"Idiot!"**

"I think that's my favorite memory," commented Percy.

"Shut up!" said Annabeth.

**Eleven Years Old**

**"I _hate_ prophecies!" Annabeth slammed her foot on the ground in front of Chiron. Chiron looked upset.**

**"I know, Annabeth. Prophecies are tedious-" Chiron was cut off by Annabeth stomping her foot and screaming at the sky.**

"Poor you," said Leo and patted her arm sympathetically.

Annabeth made a noise that sounded like a cow being strangled.

**Twelve Years Old**

**Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy, dirty, and unnaturally pink on his lap.**

**A pink poodle.**

**The poodle yapped at Percy, while Annabeth looked on in irritation. "No, he's not," said Grover.**

**Percy looked stunned. "Are you...talking to that thing?"**

**The poodle growled.**

**"That _thing,"_ Grover warned. "Is our ticket west. Be nice to him." Annabeth rolled her eyes.**

"He was your ticket west?" asked Reyna.

"Why did you even _need_ to go west?" asked Nico, a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes, you'll find out why, and it was for a quest," answered Annabeth. Percy nodded.

**"You can talk to animals?"**

**Grover ignored him. "Percy, Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."**

**Percy stared at Annabeth, who pointed at the poodle, deadly serious.**

**"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," said Percy. "Forget it."**

**"Percy," said Annabeth. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."**

**The poodle growled.**

**Percy said hello to the poodle.**

Leo was cracking up, and as laughter was infectious, everyone else was laughing, save for Reyna and Nico, who were smirking.

"You-you said hello to a pi-pink poodle!" Leo was laughing.

**Thirteen Years Old**

**Annabeth was in a spa room, frowning. A cage of guinea pigs were on a table at her side, and a beautiful woman was laughing next to her. Annabeth's eyes went wide as she noticed the cage of guinea pigs, squealing and scratching the bars.**

"Circe," growled Reyna darkly.

"I hate that woman," muttered Percy.

**Circe left the room. Annabeth rushed over to the cage. "All right, which one is you, Percy?"**

Leo choked. "You were a..._guinea pig!?"_

"Now you can't make goldfish jokes about me!" cried Frank, looking happy.

**All the guinea pigs squealed. Annabeth looked desperate and scanned the room. She rushed over to a pair of jeans and ate some vitamins that were in a bottle. **

**Circe came back in, with two attendants.**

**"Well," she sighed. "How fast a minute passes. What is your answer, dear?"**

**"This," said Annabeth and drew her bronze knife.**

"That was a fast memory," said Hazel.

"I'm glad," muttered Nico.

**Fourteen Years Old**

**Luke and Annabeth were in a cave. Luke was carrying a bunch of black fog. Annabeth rushed in and took the burden away from him. She held the black fog, and tons of rock that was cracking and crumbling. **

"Luke," murmured Annabeth.

Percy touched the streak of gray in his hair.

**Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks."**

**"Help me hold it," groaned Annabeth.**

**Luke's face was covered in dirt and sweat. He rose up, threatening to fall over.**

**"I knew I could count on you." He walked away, leaving Annabeth to hold the blackness on her own.**

"Poor you," murmured Leo, actually feeling sympathetic. He wondered if holding the inky black was like getting whipped.

**"HELP ME!" pleaded Annabeth.**

**"Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."**

**The blackness began to crumble, pushing Annabeth against the ground.**

"That hurt so much," muttered Annabeth and began shaking. Percy held her in a hug.

"It's okay," murmured Leo.

"How would _you_ know?" snapped Annabeth. "I bet you've _never_ experienced _any_ type of pain before!"

Leo flinched and looked at his lap, downcast. Percy glared at Leo.

Leo shuffled over to the other end of the couch, feeling tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

**Fifteen Years Old**

**Grover, Rachel, Tyson, Nico, Annabeth and Percy were in a large, sandy corridor. Grover was lying unconscious, with Tyson next to him, eye worried.**

**"Grover," said Percy. "Wake up."**

**"Uhhhhhhhh."**

**Annabeth knelt next to him and splashed water onto his face.**

**"Splurg!" His eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Annabeth? Where..."**

"He seriously said 'Splurg!'?" asked Frank.

Percy nodded.

**"It's okay," said Percy. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."**

**"I-I remember. Pan."**

"Pan?" asked Piper.

"The god Pan," replied Jason.

"Oh," said Hazel.

**"Yeah," said Percy. "Something powerful is just beyond that doorway."**

**Percy made quick introductions. **

**"Anyway," said Percy. "Come on, Grover. Lean on me."**

"Le-e-ean on me-e-e!" sang Piper and Jason.

**Annabeth and Percy helped Grover up. It seemed cold.**

**"I think we're in Carlsbad Caverns," said Annabeth, teeth chattering. "Maybe an unexplored section."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Carlsbad is in New Mexico," said Annabeth. "That would explain last winter."**

"What happened last winter?" asked Frank.

"Grover first felt the presence of Pan," said Percy.

**Sixteen Years Old**

**Annabeth, Percy, and a bunch of other war-ready demigods were crossing underneath a marble archway with statues of Zeus and Hera.**

"This is the Titan War!" exclaimed Percy.

"No idea Sherlock," said Annabeth dryly.

**Annabeth made a face at Hera. "Hate her."**

**"Has she been cursing you or something?" asked Percy.**

**"Just a little stuff so far," said Annabeth. "Her sacred animal is the cow, right?"**

**"Right."**

**"So she sends cows after me."**

The demigods laughed, even Reyna and Nico.

"Now I have just a _tiny_ bit of respect for Hera," joked Leo, but inside he was feeling like seventh wheel again.

The scene changed.

**Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were walking through a green park. Piper grabbed Annabeth's arm. **

**"There." She pointed across the harbor. A shimmering white woman was floating on the water. **

**"The ghost," said Annabeth.**

**"That's not a ghost," said Hazel. "No spirit glows that brightly."**

"I remember this!" exclaimed Piper.

"Not my best conversation," grimaced Hazel.

"I hate Aphrodite," growled Reyna.

"Agreed," hissed Annabeth.

**Annabeth seemed to take Hazel's word for it.**

**Piper was in a trance, walking to the edge of the seawall, towards the apparition.**

**"Piper!" Annabeth called.**

**"We'd better follow her," said Hazel.**

**When Hazel and Annabeth caught up with Piper, the apparition wasn't far away.**

**Piper glared at it. "It _is_ her," she grumbled.**

**The apparition came closer and stopped glowing. It was obviously not a ghost.**

**The woman was the most beautiful woman ever.**

**"Aphrodite," said Annabeth.**

**"Venus?' Hazel asked.**

**"Mom," groaned Piper.**

"Piper really hates her mom," joked Percy.

"I understand that," muttered Nico.

**"Girls!" the goddess opened her arms like she wanted a group hug.**

**They didn't oblige. Hazel backed up into a palmetto tree.**

**"I'm so glad you're here," said Aphrodite. "War is coming. Bloodshed is inevitable. So there's really only one thing to do."**

**"And that is...?" asked Annabeth.**

**"Why, have tea and chat, obviously. Come with me!"**

"Your mom is messed up," Frank told Piper.

"Don't remind me," sighed Piper, rolling her eyes.

The scene changed again.

**A massive god was in a pit of fire and terror and destruction. Percy and Annabeth stared at him in terror.**

"Oh gods," breathed Hazel, eyes wide.

"Tartarus..." Jason trailed off.

Percy and Annabeth were hugging each other, eyes closed, and shivering.

Nico sank into Reyna, eyes squeezed closed, shaking.

**The god was uglier than Hephaestus, which was saying a lot.**

**"Tartarus," Percy managed.**

**Annabeth whimpered.**

**The god laughed, a horrible sound. **

_**This form is only a small manifestation of my power. But it is enough to deal with you. I do not interfere lightly, little demigods. It is beneath me to deal with gnats such as yourself.**_

**"Uh..." Percy looked even more terrified. Annabeth clung on to his arm, eyes wide with terror.**

Just like she was doing now, minus the wide eyes. Her eyes were closed.

Reyna hugged Nico close to her, comforting him. Nico shuddered.

**Tartarus spread his arms. The Doors of Death shuddered in their chains.**

_**Be honored, little demigods. Even the Olympians were never worthy of my personal attention. But **_**you_ will be destroyed by Tartarus himself!_**

Annabeth and Percy shivered in each other's arms.

Hazel buried her head in Frank's shoulder, who had the look of utmost shock on his face.

Piper and Jason looked astonished and terrified.

Reyna was holding a shaking Nico in her arms, stroking his hair.

Leo was curled in a ball, remembering the fire that had killed his mother. Just seeing Tartarus on a _screen_ was enough to get the bad memories rolling.

The screen went black.

The demigods were silent.

Annabeth burst into tears.

The screen glowed sharply, then went back to black, marred by the golden letters **Hazel**.

**A/N**

**Did you like it? I cried writing the Tartarus scenes. It must be horrible to have your worst memories thrown in your face. Literally.**


	3. Hazel's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Guest # 1: I don't know exactly when Reyna's memories are, but rest assured! They will come!**

**ZoethezanyIII: Thank you so much! I have tried to improve my writing a lot. Not to brag, but I got an A+ on an assignment when everyone else got an A!**

**theGirlster: Yay! I have Percy a little later, might hafta wait a little 'cause of my long, long boring exam-y life.**

**SillyGeekyMe: It's getting really hard, since Hazel is really _not_ one of my favorite characters and I don't know much about her, but I'm trying!**

**Killua Minamoto: You can understand the whole school thing, right? Well, here is the newest chapter!**

**fanficobsessed15: Heh! You're absolutely right! *beams sunnily while holding up a bloody chainsaw***

**Sirengland: Yeaaah, Reynico, one of my OTP's, Valdangelo being the top!**

**MaiChiTheFangirl: I actually wanted the first kiss in Percy's, but thanks for the wonderful support!**

**Jaspercabeth83: Why thank you! I was going for that angst inside of angst thing...does that make sense?**

**Loggrapes: Trying...you gotta remember, most people on this site have a life. Note the fact I said MOST.**

**Flowerashes2: Yay! I killed someone! JK.**

**silviaastrid112: Sure! Here it comes! **

**Maria: Yeah. Thanks! I'm sure Annabeth loved the time spent with one of her least favorite goddess'!**

**AmazingGrace: Thank you so much! Ehm...you do realize this entire thing is after the war, right? No offense!**

**Guest # 2: Thanks!**

**BlueCookiesCoke: Of course I'm doing that every chapter!**

**QuenaSparquea: Yes. Will do, my dear!**

**Night Hawks: That will be in Percy's view, dear friend!**

**Ultimate Slytherin 2001: Thanks! Consider me tickled!**

**Lovely Munchie: Percy isn't last, and people are NEVER going to stop attacking the TV! XD**

**bearah cubecars: Neither can I! Leo is my favorite as well. Say, "Aye sir!" if you're on Team Leo! (You won't get it if you're not a Fairy Tail fanatic.)**

**solangelolover: I know. Let's just say they have, ok?**

**That damn fanfic author: Tryyyying!**

**GryffindorPosidens Divergents: No I am not, I am now at home! :)**

**logwet: Everyone at school's doing that...maybe I AM a half-blood! ;)**

**norealaccount01242002: Ok, let's hear 'em!**

**inblindingdarkness: Heheheh...it's way later...what a surprise...**

**YataraM: Yuppy yup yup!**

**Nanane: Last chapter. Maybe a year or so?**

**Guest # 3: Siiiiii!**

**Guest # 4: Tryying trying tryyyyyiiiiing!**

**Guest # 5: Thank you! **

**Fyre Kai: Yeah, I'm trying. Kinda hard; got Midterm Exams comin' up.**

**7767678Hirtion: That's great! It's so much fun, isn't it?**

**Sorry for the wait...my sister went onto my account while I was in the Ladies' Room, changed the email to hers, then changed the stupid password. I had to do ALL her chores to get it back to MY email! Not to mention the LOOOONG summer of Camps I had...I'm so sorry!**

**And also...can anyone sympathize with me? (Not _asking_ for sympathy, but it would be nice.) Seventh Grade is a bummer and I hate it 'cause my teacher loaded me with homework I don't even know how to do 'cause she didn't explain it and I literally spent two hours crying in front of a computer about negatives! Okay. Rant over.**

**Well, thanks for this guys! Here it comes!**

* * *

**Demigods**

Hazel was upset. _This can't be happening!_

Not only were they going to watch her mother hit her and ruin her things, but they were going to watch her _die!_ She _couldn't_ relive that, just _couldn't._

She buried her face in a cushion. Frank awkwardly patted her arm, unsure of what exactly to do to make her feel better.

Percy and Annabeth both were hugging each other, still in shock about the whole Tartarus-on-screen thing.

Reyna was hugging Nico, who was silently sobbing into her shoulder, Tartarus-on-screen bringing up unwanted memories of Tartarus, and Bianca.

Piper was wishing she could do something, looking torn between relief that it wasn't her turn and the feeling of wanting to comfort Hazel or Percy or Annabeth.

Jason had closed his eyes, silently cursing Hera out - only accidentally calling her Juno. In Olympus, Juno asked her Greek Counterpart why she was always causing trouble.

Leo was in his corner of the sofa, still curled in a ball. Annabeth's comment had stung, and Tartarus had made the guilt of his mother even worse. Nobody noticed him shivering in his corner.

The screen flashed, and a motion-picture started showing.

**One Year Old**

**Hazel was in her mother's lap, golden eyes wide and curious, as Queen Marie laughed and showed her the crystal ball. The crystal ball was glowing slightly, a faint vibration shaking Queen Marie's hand.**

**"Yes," Queen Marie told her. "Your future will be bright." She smiled, warmth emanating from her being, dark brown eyes half-closed in contentment. "That is what the crystal ball says, and _I_ shall make it happen, my beautiful baby."**

Hazel's eyes were wide, clear, sparkling tears gathering at the corners. She had never though that her mother would speak so beautifully to her. Queen Mary had already been possessed by when she was age eight. Not many memories were this beautiful.

Frank noticed the tears, and transformed into a kitten, purring on her lap.

**"The god Pluto promised me that I will get a boon from him," continued Queen Marie. "I wonder what I'll wish for..."**

**Hazel chirped on her lap, golden eyes closing with sleep.**

Hazel bit her lip. _It's too late now, but I wish you hadn't asked for anything, Mama!_

Frank patted her arm awkwardly, the pads of his paws cold against her clammy skin.

Piper smiled softly, leaning into the warmth of Jason's chest.

Leo ignored the world.

**"I know!" Queen Marie smiled. "Pluto, Pluto, Pluto, come!"**

**A flash of black lightning, a mushroom of smoke, and there stood a greasy-haired man with white skin that looked dead. "I see you want your wish." His voice was smooth but gravelly at the same time, resonating both love and crazy amounts of power.**

**"Yes," Queen Marie agreed. "I do.**

"Don't!" yelled Hazel.

Leo looked up. You could clearly see the exhaustion in his red-rimmed eyes. He rubbed his face and emerged, old Leo back, no trace of the broken expression he'd had before. "Don't cry, Hazel. You know what happens."

Frank glared at him in kitten form.

**I want all the wealth under the earth. I don't want to be poor. I don't want that life for my Hazel."**

**"It's too dangerous!" Pluto raised his hand. "The greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. Please, ask for something else. Anything else!"**

**"You swore on the River Styx," said Queen Marie, rocking Hazel back and forth. Hazel smiled, yawning, as if she didn't realize what was going on.**

**"I did." Pluto frowned, and lowered his hand. His downcast expression made Queen Marie grin. "You will have all the wealth in the world, my love." Amd a flash of lightning struck Hazel, making her eyes burst open. Their color was changing - from gold to green, to red, to blue, to white, to silver, to many more, when they finally settled on a brilliant gold, shining brightly against her coffee skin. "It is done."**

**Queen Marie only smiled.**

Hazel was wide-eyed, imagining the horrible things that could have happened to her if that was real lightning. She could have been fried, or burnt to a crisp, or turned into a chicken nugget! That was what it meant, right...?

Frank purred.

Annabeth smiled grimly. _The worst is yet to come._

**Two Years Old**

**"Mama! Mama!" Hazel held up a large ruby, toddling on unsteady fat feet. "Red!"**

**"That's red, my dear," crooned Queen Marie, picking her up. "And it will pay for our rent."**

**When the guy came to pick up her rent, she gave the ruby to him.**

**The morning after, he was dead.**

Percy snickered. "How descriptive, Hera." A faint rumbling of thunder could be heard.

Hazel closed her eyes.

**Queen Marie stood still for a moment after someone had relayed the news to her, and her eyes flickered from brown to a dull, watery gold. **

_**Poisoned child,**_ **her mouth spoke, raspy and croaky, as if she hadn't drunk water for days. _She is cursed. _**

**Queen Marie regained her bearings, and watched as Hazel played on the floor. "No she isn't Voice. You are sick and crazy."**

The screen flickered, turning black, when these words were displayed in cursive gold.

**This happened often over the next year.**

_It started when Hazel was so young!_ Annabeth was surprised.

Percy's brows knit together.

Piper gulped, and Jason glanced at Hazel.

Hazel was frozen, eyes as wide as they would go, jaw agape.

Frank mewed consolingly.

Leo swallowed a breath mint, wishing he wasn't the odd man out.

**Three Years Old**

**"You did this!" shouted Queen Marie, storming up to Pluto, who stood at the bottom of the stairs in the apartment. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault that I'm hated and that the money I get kills people!"**

**"Marie..." Pluto started, but stopped. "Marie, I warned you..."**

**"No!" screamed Queen Marie, ignoring Hazel, who was whimpering in the corner. "You get out! I hate you! It's all your fault, _your fault your fault your fault YOUR FAULT!"_**

**Pluto nodded and walked out the door, casting a pleading glance towards Queen Marie, sadness touching the edges.**

Nico clenched his teeth, Reyna's hand never leaving his.

**Queen Marie huffed, breathing heavily.**

_**I can cure her,**_** her mouth said, as her eyes changed color yet again. _Help me, and I will cure her, and we will get revenge against Pluto as well._**

**"Will it hurt him?" asked Queen Marie.**

_**Very,**_** Gaea's voice purred.**

**"I will join you," promised Queen Marie. "Only if Hazel doesn't get hurt."**

**Her eyes changed. _Yes, Hazel will be fine, _Gaea promised. _Join me..._**

"Don't listen to her promises!" argued Nico weakly. "They aren't real!"

Reyna put her right hand on her knife, when suddenly Frank was a hissing, spitting mess on the TV.

The TV regenerated of course, and Annabeth plopped Kitty Frank back onto Hazel's lap, noticing that Hazel had looked on approvingly as Frank had attacked the TV.

**Four Years Old**

**Hazel picked up an emerald, and showed it to her mother.**

**"Thank you," said Queen Marie sweetly. _Poisoned child, _she hissed.**

**Hazel shrank back.**

Nico growled, sounding much like a feral dog.

Leo idly started screwing a hinge onto a tiny doorway.

Annabeth frowned. Not even Mrs. Chase had treated her like this. Hera, yes, but not her stepmother.

**Five Years Old**

**Hazel curled into a ball as Kindergarten kids started throwing stuff at her, jeering.**

**After school, she ran to Queen Marie, sobbing.**

**Queen Marie removed Hazel from herself, and set her down. "You deserved it," she said flatly, whacking her on the head.**

Percy snarled. His glass of water moved and splashed the water onto the TV, in hopes that it would short-circuit. No such luck.

Hazel closed her eyes and hid her face in a pillow.

Leo created a building, before Piper smacked him on the back of the head, kaleidoscope eyes glaring at him like, _Don't be an insensitive jerk and watch!_

**Six Years Old**

**Hazel hid under the covers as Queen Marie's voice screamed through the hall.**

**"Wretched child! Cursed child! You are all my problems! I hate you!"**

**For hours Hazel sat there, listening to Queen Marie's rage, tears streaming down her coffee-brown face.**

"I really am starting to hate that woman," muttered Percy.

"So am I," agreed Jason.

Nico nodded.

"She apologized before we died," whispered Hazel. Frank wound himself against her arm, begging her to pet him. She did so, stroking him absentmindedly.

**Seven Years Old**

**"I drew a butterfly!" Hazel held out a piece of paper.**

**Queen Marie smiled down at her. "It's beautiful!"**

**Then her eyes changed color, and her face scowled. _It's trash._**

**She ripped the piece out of Hazel's hands and tore it into a million tiny pieces, then left, leaving Hazel standing in the room, tears starting to crawl down her cheeks.**

"You - she - butterfly - stupid-"

Percy was being held back by Annabeth, who understood his sentiments perfectly.

Nico growled at the TV, thinking that Hera should go rot in Tartarus. _That place is the best for her, really._

**Eight Years Old**

**Hazel sobbed over a torn piece of paper.**

**Queen Marie was nowhere to be seen.**

**The paper said, _I hate you, devil child. Wicked girl. _It had been an old photo of baby Hazel and Queen Marie, but Hazel had been torn out, and the side where she'd used to be had those words scrawled on it.**

"THAT WOMAN IS A WITCH!" howled Percy, and the TV smiled at him. Well, mocked him with the picture of a crying Hazel.

**Nine Years Old**

**Hazel seemed scared of something.**

**Then she screamed.**

Everyone tensed.

**A hellhound sprung on her, licking her face.**

**Hazel seemed to make friends with it, and played with it for a few hours.**

Everyone relaxed. Leo started building a mini-castle.

**When Queen Marie came, she was not pleased. Taking some gold (Imperial Gold, though Hazel didn't know at the time), she threw it at the hellhound, making it dissipate. Seeing Hazel start to cry, she smirked.**

**With a flourish of her purple robe, she smacked Hazel in the face and turned around, leaving.**

"Argh!" Percy's fists were clenched. He hated seeing his friends like that.

Leo continued building his castle, but his heart panged for Hazel. She was so beautiful and smart and strong. She didn't deserve that. He, on the other hand, did.

**Ten Years Old**

**Hazel stared at posters for horses. She almost regretted turning to her mother and asking a question.**

**"Mama, can I have a horse?"**

Tensed bodies, quickened breathing, they all expected Hazel to be slapped.

**Queen Marie smiled, a dazzling smile, and her eyes were a shining brown.**

**"We can't have a horse, Hazel. **

_This is a good memory? _Hazel wondered.

**But there are stables not too far from here. You can ride if you'd like."**

**"I'd love that! Thank you Mama!" Hazel looked as if someone had presented her with a million dollars - that weren't cursed.**

**Queen Marie smiled again, fighting Gaea.**

"That was beautiful!" Percy smiled, starting to like Queen Marie again.

"I never remembered that," Hazel murmured, stroking Frank behind the ears, who mewled in content.

Leo smiled a genuine smile, remembering when his mother was still there. Then his smile turned into an ugly grimace as his thoughts strayed to her death.

**Eleven Years Old**

**Hazel was riding a horse, and her face held the expression of pure joy. Her hair was streaming out behind her, and her eyes were two brightly shining gold stones.**

"I love horse-back riding," smiled Hazel, and her eyes lit up.

Frank rubbed his face against her cheek, purring.

**She rubbed the horse's hide and fed it an apple. Her eyes were still glimmering like newborn stars.**

**"Cinnamon..." she crooned, voice fading. "I wish I could ride on you forever!"**

Hazel blushed.

Frank turned into a puppy and pawed at the air, then turned back into a cat and licked Hazel's face. Hazel laughed.

Nico's glare was set on Frank. "No PDA!" he growled. "But if it makes my little sister happy, then I'm fine," he added when Reyna kicked him in the shin.

**Twelve Years Old**

**Hazel was laughing and talking to a Leo look-alike. "Why do you always make me laugh?" she giggled.**

**"Because that is what the great Sammy Valdez does to the beautiful Hazel Levesque," the Leo look-alike exclaimed, puffing his chest out.**

Leo smiled sadly, when Annebeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Reyna stared at him questioningly.

Hazel smiled at the screen, albeit a little sadly.

Frank snuggled up next to her, jealous.

**The two talked for hours before Hazel had to go back home.**

Hazel smiled at the screen, and Leo explained who Sammy was to the others.

The screen went black, and then gold cursive letters appeared.

**The year after that was when everything went wrong.**

"No duh," muttered Percy. "Doesn't take Einstein to figure _that_ one out."

**Thirteen Years Old**

**Hazel was watching as Queen Marie sat alone at the séance table, eyes closed. She was regal. But then she started to talk.**

_**You'll be safe there, **_**she murmured. _Far from the gods._**

"No you won't," Hazel feebly argued with the screen. Frank stopped purring.

**"It's too far. Too cold. Too dangerous." When Queen Marie spoke again, she sounded normal. "He told me not to."**

_**What has he ever done for**** you?**_** Gaea responded. _He gave you a poisoned child! But we can use her gift for good. We can strike back at the gods. You will be under my protection in the north, far from the gods' domain. I'll make my son your protector. You'll live like a queen at last._**

**"But what about Hazel..."**

_**Poisoned child.**_

The scene changed.

Hazel stifled a sob; she knew what was coming.

Frank transformed back into a human and hugged her, then transformed back into a cat so that she could squeeze him. She did so, and he almost was crushed by the strength in her skinny arms.

**Hazel was standing over a pit, her face scrunched up as she stared at the blob rising up from the pit.**

**"It's too late." Marie sounded sad and scared as she kneeled on the floor.**

Hazel openly let tears stream down her face.

Leo looked at her, wondering if he should comfort her.

**"Mother?"**

**Marie looked at her. "What have I done? Oh Hazel, what did I do to you?" She fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Hazel. I'm so sorry."**

**Hazel hugged her. "What can we do? Tell me how to stop it."**

**Marie shook her head. "She let me go. She knows it's too late. There's nothing we can do."**

**"She...the Voice?" Hazel looked hopeful. "Is she gone?"**

**Marie looked around fearfully. "No, she's here. There's only one more thing she needs from me. For that, she needs my free will."**

The scene changed once again. It was in the same location, but you could see the two had had a serious dialogue with a lot of making up.

**The ground trembled.**

_**My eldest rises,**_ **Gaea said. _The most precious thing in the earth - and you have brought him from the depths, Hazel Levesque. You have made him anew. His awakening cannot be stopped._**

**"I won't help you!" yelled Hazel.**

Hazel squeezed her eyes shut.

Leo stared at the screen, wide-eyed.

Nico buried his face in Reyna's chest, who refused to recognize that fact that she was blushing and looked at the screen.

Annabeth was brought closer to Percy by Percy's arm.

Frank mewed as he was squished to death.

Piper snuggled into Jason's side, eyes glued to the screen.

**_But I am done with your help, girl. I brought you here for one reason only. Your mother required...incentive._**

**"Mother?" Hazel looked helpless and confused.**

**"I'm sorry Hazel. If you can forgive me, please - know that it was only because I loved you. She promised to let you live-"**

**"If _you_ sacrifice yourself," Hazel said as if just realizing it.**

Everyone tensed, waiting for Hazel's reaction.

Hazel squeezed Frank tighter, earning a squeak, and squeezed her eyes shut even further.

**"She needs you to give your life willingly to raise that - that _thing."_**

_**Alcyoneus,**_ **Gaea said.**

"He was one ugly dude," said Percy.

The others nodded in agreement, though only Hazel and Frank had met him.

**_Eldest of the giants. He must rise first, and this will be his new homeland - far from the gods. He will walk these icy mountains and forests. He will raise a army of monsters. While the gods are divided, fighting each other in this mortal World War, he will send forth his armies to destroy Olympus._**

"World War II," Annabeth realized, a look of horror settling on each of the demigods' faces when they processed this information.

_**All this because your mother was greedy and cursed you with the gifts of finding riches. In my sleeping state, I would have needed decades more, perhaps even centuries, before I found the power to resurrect Alcyoneus myself. But now he will wake, and soon, so shall I!**_

**"Hazel, go." Marie rose to her feet. "She'll let you live, but you must hurry."**

**"No." Hazel's face was full of determination. "I won't live. Not for that."**

**She reached her arms out, and the cavern walls shook. The pit of oil around Alcyoneus bubbled and erupted.**

_**Don't be**_** foolish,**** said Gaea. _You will destroy yourself for nothing! Your mother will die!_**

**"You were my gift, Hazel," Marie said softly. "My most precious gift. I was foolish to think I needed anything else."**

**She pulled Hazel closer and planted a kiss on her head.**

_**Stop this!**_ **Gaea demanded. _You cannot prevent his rise. At best, you will delay him - a few decades. Half a century. Would you trade your lives for that?_**

**Hazel's face was filled with determination and pain.**

**She reached out her arms, and the shaking increased.**

**The walls collapsed, and she and her mother were buried under gems and oil.**

The screen went black.

Hazel let herself go and howled. She cried with gut-wrenching sobs and howls that shook the walls.

Frank transformed into a human, holding her close and muttering, "At least she didn't show your trip to the Underworld."

Nico was shaken. He'd seen his mother die, now his _sister?_

Leo laughed bitterly. At least she hadn't been - no, he wouldn't think about that now.

Piper stared blankly at the screen.

Jason stared.

Percy looked concernedly at Hazel.

Annabeth felt the pricks of tears begin in her eyes.

Reyna fingered her knife.

In loopy red writing, two words stood out sharply from the black background on the TV screen.

**Frank Zhang.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Be prepared for slow updates. I don't have much time for writing, so please don't yell at me. Thank you.**

**Ciao, Mondmaedchen**


	4. Help Me

**So I went over my limit of waiting and all my documents got deleted. I have no plan for Frank's past and my computer is broken. My IPad is crashing and if anyone wants to PM me to give me ideas for Frank's past because it all got deleted and I have next to no clue of how to portray Frank's character, that would be great...thanks.**


End file.
